Tom's Tales
by Daveguy98
Summary: Tom starts his quest to be the world's greatest pokemon master. Little does he know of a darker force, more powerful than him, watching his every move. I suggest reading this. It will hopefully get good with upcoming chapters.


1- THE BEGINNING:

"I can see the fear in your eyes," an unseen evil voice said.  Tom was slumped in the corner of a dark, cold room.  There was a throbbing pain in his leg.  He was sure it was broken.  "Now feel my strength… and die from it!"  A blinding white beam shot at Tom's head and his body started to shake violently, the first apparent sign of a seizure.  The life was drained from him as he heard the evil laughter fading away, retreating farther and farther into the distance…

Tom awoke suddenly.  "Hee hee hee!" his little 6-year-old brother, Simon, shrieked, jumping up and down on Tom's bed.  That had probably been the reason for the shaking in his dream.  Tom sat up straight, still jolting from side-to-side.  "Get off my bed _right now!" Tom growled, slamming his arm into his brother's chest.  Simon fell back off the bed and landed in his messy pile of laundry on the floor.  Simon got up dazed, with a dirty sock looped over his ear.  "I was just playing, Tom!"  Simon whimpered, trying to appear more hurt than he really was.  "Ugh.  Please, Simon, just stay out of my room!" Tom muttered, jumping out of his bed.  He walked up to Simon, pulled the sock off his ear, threw it over his shoulder, and shoved him out the door.  Tom shuffled over to the bathroom, taking a glance at himself in the mirror.  He was 13, with bright blond, spiked hair.  His eyes were a dark green and his face showed the intent look it always had.  He was the size of an average male teen, even though he didn't act like the average male teens in his school.  Tom was the odd one out at his middle school over in Cherrygrove City.  He wasn't interested in girls and didn't swear or make dirty jokes.  He was interested in his studies, and worked hard to become the top student in his class.  Tom had memorized every Pokemon type and could identify almost any Pokemon easily.  When he had finished in the bathroom, he grabbed some clothes from the closet and laid them out on his bed.  Normally, he took his clothes from the laundry and wore what he had worn the day before.  But today was a special day.  Today was the day he would get his Pokemon License from Professor Elm!  He looked down at his outfit and sighed, then made some adjustments.  Tom finally put on some khaki cargo shorts, a white shirt with a picture of a surfing Totodile, and his brand-new sneakers.  Instead of using the stairs, he swung himself over the railing and landed on the first floor perfectly.  He walked into the kitchen and, after helping himself to a bowl of cereal and milk, he sat down at the dining room table across his mom.  She looked at him awkwardly.  "Tommy, you mustn't get into too much trouble on your journey.  And make me proud just as your father did…" After she had said that she sat quietly, as if she was saying goodbye to her husband all over again.  He had left to become a Pokemon Trainer when Tom was Simon's age, and he had never returned.  A year later, they received a message from the police saying that he had been attacked by a mob of gangsters and was killed.  Simon walked in, and seeing Tom, ran over to him with a huge smile across his face.  He reached up and hugged Tom, whispering, "I'll miss you the most, Tom."  Tom looked down at Simon and smiled back.  "I'll miss you, too," he said, handing Simon the rest of his cereal.  Suddenly, Tom's mom shoved her chair back, stood up, and started towards their coat closet.  "Tom, we can't keep going on like this all morning!  It's almost time to go to Professor Elm's lab to receive your Pokemon License and your Starting Pokemon," his mom said, her voice muffled since her head was stuffed in the closet.  When she emerged, she had a black and red backpack in her arms.  "This has your extra clothes, food, Pokeballs, and other things you might need on your journey.  Professor Elm said you wouldn't need a Pokedex since you have memorized most things that a Pokedex covers," she said, smiling.  "Your Pokegear is in the front compartment."  "Thanks, mom!" Tom shouted, grabbing the backpack.  He opened the backpack, rummaged around for his Pokegear, and snapped the high-tech watch on his wrist.  They hugged each other and said their final good-byes.  "I'll come back when I win the Pokemon League!" Tom called, running out the door.  "Remember to call often!" his mom called back, waving like mad.  Simon was quiet.  His face brightened, and he called, "Who will jump on your bed every morning?"  Tom smiled, and headed towards Professor Elm's lab.  The big doors were opening and closing and kids who had already received their Pokemon License ran in and out.  He finally entered and made his way to Professor Elm.  "I'm here for my Pokemon License!" Tom said, shaking hands with Elm.  "Great!  It will only be a moment," Elm replied in a deep voice.  He pressed some keys on his computer and an ID card popped out of a slot.  "Here you go!  Now choose your Pokemon."  Elm handed the card to Tom, who slid it into his back pocket where his wallet was.  They walked over to a table with some Pokeballs on it.  "I assume you already know about the Starting Pokemon, right Tom?"  "Yes I do, Professor.  As my favorite Pokemon, and to match my shirt… I choose Totodile!" Tom answered, grabbing the Pokeball with a water droplet painted on the front.  "Good choice!  Have good luck on your Pokemon journey!  I suggest you battle the first Gym Leader in Violet City," Elm said waving goodbye.  Tom walked out with a feeling of excitement, delight, and indescribable happiness in his body.  He left New Bark Town and started toward Cherrygrove.  He knew the way very well since he walked in that direction to school.  Near some trees, a child that looked about the age of 14 was attacking a 12-year-old girl with his Cyndaquil.  She had sent out her Chikorita, but it wasn't helping.  Tom ran over to them and shouted, "What do you think you're doing?"  The two kids turned towards Tom.  The girl's face lit up, but the other kid snarled.  "I am torturing her weak and useless Pokemon!" he shouted at Tom.  "You stay away or I will attack you too!"  Tom laughed.  "What kind of loser would do that?  You know it's mean to the Pokemon and only heartless people would do that!"  "Well, who are you to boss me around like that?  Cyndaquil, get ready!" the boy called over.  "I am Tom and I will make you wish you never even started your Pokemon journey!" Tom shouted.  Now slightly fearful, he gulped before adding, "Totodile, go!"  "Heh, I am the world's greatest Pokemon Trainer, Greg.  Cyndaquil, destroy that weak Pokemon with your Ember attack!"  Greg commanded.  "Totodile, Scratch!"  The flames shot at Totodile, but he dodged them and swiped at Cyndaquil with its claws.  "Tackle attack him – now!" Greg said, with an evil glare in his eye.  "Okay, Totodile!  Now use Water Gun!" Tom knew Cyndaquil wouldn't be able to handle the water attack and knew he had won.  Greg's face went pale as the water blasted at Cyndaquil, making him faint.   "Just great, Cyndaquil!  My Pokemon is useless!  I shall leave now, but I will be back…" Greg growled, recalling Cyndaquil and running away into the forest.  "Are you okay?" asked Tom to the girl.  She smiled.  "I'm fine.  Chikorita, return!" she answered.  "I'm Courtney and I love grass-type Pokemon!" Courtney said, sticking out her hand.  "I'm Tom and I want to be a Pokemon Master!"  He shook hands with her and smiled.  "I think your Pokemon needs to go to the Pokemon Center.  It looked pretty hurt."  "Okay, lets go to Cherrygrove City!" Courtney said, running ahead.  "Hey, wait up!"  Together, they raced to Cherrygrove and got there in no time.  The two Trainers healed their Pokemon and stepped out for a rest and lunch since it was already noon.  After some grilled cheese sandwiches on the shore, Courtney challenged Tom to a Pokemon battle, "Me?!  But we can't battle, we're friends!"  Tom was shocked.  "So?  Come on!"  Courtney pleaded.  "No!  No way!"  Tom shouted as he started running to that path that led to Violet City.  "Fine!  But I won't stop following you till you battle me!" She called back, jogging to keep up.  After some time, the bushes started rustling and a Bellsprout wobbled out.  "Yay!  A wonderful Bellsprout just for me!" Courtney shouted, sending out her Chikorita.  "Okay, Razor Leaf!"  The Bellsprout realized what was happening and attempted to use its Razor Leaf, too.  Chikorita's was stronger and both attacks hit Bellsprout.  "Now, use Tackle!" Courtney commanded.  Chikorita rammed into Bellsprout.  "Great!  Now, Pokeball, go!"  The red and white ball hit Bellsprout's head and it was absorbed by the white light.  It wobbled back and forth – once, twice, three times – and then it stopped moving.  "Yay!  I caught my first Pokemon!" Courtney shouted.  "Return, Chikorita!"  "Great job, Courtney!"  Tom complemented.  "Thanks, now lets go win the Zephyr Badge!"  Courtney knew the names of all the badges.  "Yeah!  Lets go!" Tom was excited again.  And the two ran off together into the setting sun._

2- THE ZEPHYR BADGE:

                   The two new Pokemon Trainers decided to make camp together.  It was already 7:00 PM.  "I have a 3 person tent if you want share, Tom," Courtney explained, pulling out a bundled up tent from her backpack.  "Sure!  I only have a sleeping bag so I'd be more than happy to have the extra warmth!" Tom said, pulling out his sleeping bag and some food for dinner.  They let out their Pokemon and shared their meal with them.  Bellsprout seemed to really like her new trainer but seemed uneasy about Chikorita.  Totodile just loved Tom and wouldn't stop hugging him.  "Totodile, would you like some pizza?" asked Tom, finally peeling Totodile's claws off his waist.  "Toto-tot!  Diile!" Totodile shouted, jumping up and down.  Tom took that as a yes and handed him a paper plate with some pepperoni pizza on it.  After they finished their meal, Tom and Courtney returned their Pokemon into their Pokeballs and got in their tent.  "Um… Tom?"  Courtney stuttered.  "Yeah Court?"  Tom replied, using the nickname she had told him to use.  "Can you leave for a second so I can get some things done?" She said, embarrassed.  "Oh, sure."  Tom stepped out of the tent and sat down on the log they had used for a chair.  He needed this time alone to think.  He stared at the ashes from the fire they had made and thought hard.  _How'd she manage to catch a Pokemon before me?  I'm much better than her!  Oh well, I'll catch one tomorrow…  _

          "Tom, Tom?" Courtney repeated, sticking her head out of the flap of the tent.  "Huh?" Tom looked up at her.  "I'm done.  You can come back now."  She smiled.  "Cool.  Thanks," Tom muttered, walking into the tent.  She was already asleep in her sleeping bag by the time he snuggled in his.  

          "You weakling!  You will never defeat me!" a young man shouted, standing in front of a group of people dressed in black.  The young man looked strangely familiar.  "You never should have thought that you were good.  Your Pokemon are useless and you are a terrible trainer.  You are a disgrace and should be eliminated right away.  You shall now have the same fate as your father!  I will kill you!"  He sent a Pokeball flying at Tom and it opened, slowly revealing the silhouette of a Pokemon…

          Tom shot up.  He had been dreaming again.  Slowly, he caught his breath.  He remembered both dreams and was disturbed by them.  Tom shook the thought out of his head and got up.  He fell back again, just when Courtney came in.  "Hi!  Breakfast is ready so you can eat anytime you want," she explained.  Tom got out of the tent and was blinded by the morning sun.  "What time is it?!" Tom burst out, looking at his Pokegear.  '9:41 AM Sunday,' it read.  "Ugh. I overslept," Tom groaned, shuffling over to the log.  He let out Totodile and started eating the Banana Pancakes.  "Mmm, this is great, Court!" Tom exclaimed.  She blushed.  "Thanks.  It's my own recipe!"  After he finished, they took down the tent and rolled up their sleeping bags.  They packed up their bags and got ready to go.  Tom shouted, "Lets go beat the stuffing out of… of…- who is the Violet City Gym Leader, anyway?" Tom asked, scratching his head.  "Falkner, Master of Flying Pokemon!" Courtney shouted in her as-a-matter-of-fact way.  "Okay!" Tom called, as he started running towards the sign pointing west.  He hit something hard, yet invisible in front of him.  He fell back in pain.  By the time Courtney caught up to him he had recovered and stood up.  "What was that?" Tom said, pointing straight forward.  Courtney touched the air and hit something.  She examined it closely and the spoke.  "It's some kind of spiderweb."  Just then, a spider about the size of a dinner plate came running out on the web.  "Spinn spin… er!  Ak spin!" the thing shouted.  "Woah!  It's a Spinarak!" Tom yelled.  "I gotta catch this!"  _This is my chance to show Courtney I'm as good as her!  Tom thought.  He reached for Totodile's Pokeball and threw it, whispering, "Use Water Gun!"  Totodile appeared and shot a stream of water at Spinarak, causing the web to break.  It reacted with a Poison Sting, badly hurting the Alligator-like Pokemon.  "Oh no!  Use Rage!"  Tom stuttered.  Totodile used the pain as extra energy and rammed into Spinerak with a burst of energy.  The spider went flying, but before in crashed, Tom threw a Pokeball.  Without wobbling at all, it was caught.  "Oh Yeah!" Tom shouted, running over to pick it up.  Just as he clipped it to his belt, a little kid ran in front of him.  He had messy black hair, blue shorts, and a shirt that said 'Gotta Catch 'em All!' on it.  "Hello, trainer," the child squealed.  "Oh hey! I'm Tom.  Would you like anything?" Tom asked.  "Yeah.  I'm Steven and I want to battle you!"  Tom smiled and grasped at Totodile's Pokeball.  "Lets rock on, Steven," Tom said.  "Go, Totodile!"  "Nice one, Tom," Steven called.  "This will be a 2 on 2 Pokemon battle.  Go, Totodile!"  Tom gasped.  He had the same Pokemon as him!  "Well, Totodile, use Rage!" Tom commanded.  The Pokemon slammed into his opponent but got even more worn out than it already was.  "Ha!  Use Water Gun!"  Steven yelled.  The blast hit Totodile and he got knocked out.  "Darn!  I guess Totodile was too weak from battling Spinarak earlier!" Tom called, recalling the little blue body hunched against a tree trunk.  "But go… Spinarak!  Use Poison Sting!"  The little needle shot at Steven's Totodile and poisoned him.  "Totodile, return…" Steven trailed off.  "But go, Rattata!"  The rat jumped out of its Pokeball, ready for action.  "Great!  Use String Shot then Scary Face!" directed Tom.  "Quick Attack!" Steven told Rattata.  It bounded into Spinarak just as the lone thread tied around him.  Rattata couldn't move.  Spinarak climbed up Rattata's body and his eyes glowed.  Rattata was completely paralyzed.  "Now use Poison Sting!"  Tom thought that if he won, his Spinarak would be at about level 11 by now and his Totodile at 13.  Rattata got knocked out.  "Oh man!  You're good.  See you around some time!"  Steven recalled Rattata, hooked his Pokeball to his belt and ran away.  It was apparent that he was embarrassed.  "My second Trainer battle won!"  Tom shouted.  "Now it's my turn to compliment you!  Good job!" Courtney said, beaming.  "Look, there's the gate to Violet!"  Tom pointed at a small building.  They ran in and talked to the guard for a little while then crossed into Violet City.  Courtney and Tom healed their Pokemon in the Pokemon center near the Tower of Bellsprout and readied for Falkner.  Just then an old man burst in through the doors.  "Does anyone have a Spinarak?" he asked in a hollow voice.  "Um… I do, sir," Tom said, stepping forward.  The man smiled, taking a Pokeball out of his pocket.  "Would you like to trade it for my Onix?"  Tom couldn't resist the bargain and said, "Well, it will certainly be helpful against bird Pokemon.  Sure!"  They went upstairs to the Trading machine and set their Pokeballs on opposite pedestals.  An electronic beam sucked them up and spit them out the other way.  "Trade Complete," the machine said electronically.  "Yay! I got an Onix!" Tom cheered.  "Come on, lets go to Falkner now!"  Courtney agreed only on one condition.  "If I can challenge him first!" she said promptly.  "Fine," Tom muttered as they hopped down the stairs and out the door.  The spotted a big building near a pond.  "That must be it!"  They were both so excited.  Courtney and Tom barged in but to their surprise it was all dark.  "Hello?" they called, hearing nothing but their echo.  "Hello?"  One lone stadium light flashed on.  A tall man about the age of 26 stepped forward.  He was wearing a purple clock and only had his eyes and nose revealed.  "I am Falkner, the Bird Pokemon Master!" he said without hesitating.  "I expect you would like to challenge me."  Courtney nodded at Tom.  "I will go first!" Courtney said eagerly.  "Fine then.  A 2-on-2 Pokemon battle."  Falkner explained.  "We shall begin."  He threw a Pokeball into the Battle Field.  Slowly, the light disappeared revealing a Hoothoot.  "Okay!  Go Chikorita!  Use Razor Leaf!"  Courtney shouted happily since it was her first Trainer Battle.  Tom covered his face in his hands.  __No!  Grass Pokemon are weak against Flying Pokemon!  Tom shouted in his head.  As he thought, the leaves missed when Hoothoot flew up in the air.  "This one's mine!  Now use Peck!" Falkner said.  Hoothoot dove down and pecked at Chikorita with its beak.  Chikorita looked pretty worn out.  "Try a Vine Whip!" Courtney just wouldn't give up.  The vines shot from Chikorita's neck and grabbed Hoothoot!  Tom looked up.  __Can she win?   "Hoothoot, Peck at those vines!  Then dive down and peck it one more time!"  Falkner said, yawning.  __How dare he taunt Court like that!  I'll beat him… Tom didn't like when people acted like they were obviously better than someone else.  Hoothoot turned on the vines and within seconds, Chikorita flinched in pain, letting go of the nocturnal bird.  Hoothoot flew down and struck, just as an owl would do when catching its prey.  Chikorita fainted and Courtney fell to her knees.  "No…  He beat my Pokemon!"  Courtney stammered.  "Well, I have one more Pokemon!  Go Bellsprout!"  She threw Bellsprout's imprisonment into the field and the leafy sprout Pokemon formed.  "Use Vine Whip on it!"  Falkner yawned again.  "Peck, would you, Hoothoot?" Falkner said, imitating a British accent.  Hoothoot dove down and pecked Bellsprout until it fell to the ground and kept on pecking even after that.  "No!  Return!"  She put the Pokeball back on her belt sadly.  She turned and ran out of the gym.  "Court, wait!" Tom called, sprinting to catch up to her.  He found her sitting under a tree, with her head in her arms.  Tom sat down next to her.  "It's okay… you tried you best!" he said while patting her back.  "Yes, but my best wasn't enough!" she sobbed.  Tom sighed.  He looked her straight in the eyes and said, "But that's all that matters, that you tried your hardest."  Courtney looked at him.  She smiled.  "I guess you're right.  You're the best!"  Tom scratched the back of his neck.  "Well, Tom?" she shouted.  "Aren't you going to go kick some Bird Pokemon butt?!"  "Oh yeah!"  Tom said while helping Courtney up.  TO BE CONTINUED WITH 3- TOM WINS…_

(This chapter is really short, sorry!)  3- TOM WINS:

It was Tom's turn.  "Another victim?" Falkner joked.  "Well, okay.  This one will be a 1-on-1 match."  "Time for a little beginner's luck!" Tom shouted, sending Onix's Pokeball into a blur of red and white.  It hit the ground and the rock snake Pokemon appeared, at least 20 feet long.  Falkner looked worried.  "Go Pidgeotto!  Use Quick Attack!" Falkner planned.  Tom thought for a second, remembering Onix's attacks.  "Use your Rock Throw!"  Pidgeotto rammed into Onix at the speed of light.  It wasn't very effective but Pidgeotto tried another Quick Attack.  Onix grabbed some rocks with its tail and thrust them at Pidgeotto.  One hit its wing and Pidgeotto fell, pinned by the boulder.  "Ah!  Well now that you're on the ground, use Mud Slap!"  Falkner's expression looked as if he was feeling the same amount as pain as Pidgeotto was feeling.  Pidgeotto started kicking up dirt and it got in Onix's eyes.  "Okay, Onix.  Stay calm!  Use-" but Tom stopped when he saw what Onix was doing.  Onix was flailing around the room, tackling anything it felt, including Pidgeotto.  It hit the bird over the head and it fainted.  "No!  You have beat me!"  Falkner looked surprised.  "Return Pidgeotto and I suggest you return Onix, too!"  Tom was astounded.  He recalled Onix and walked forward to Falkner.  "I won?  I really won?" Tom stammered.  "Yes you did and you should be proud.  Here is your Zephyr Badge," Falkner said, handing him a little silver pin in the shape of a pair of wings.  Tom took the badge and attached to his wallet, which just had enough room to fit eight of them on one side.  Courtney and Tom left the Gym and headed towards the Pokemon Center.  They'd sleep there tonight.  The Pokemon Center dorms were really comfortable.  Courtney looked uneasily at Tom as a Chansey that worked there as a Pokemon Nurse/waitress had just served them their dinner.  "Tom, I think I will give up my dream of being the greatest Grass Pokemon Master and just accompany you on your journey," Courtney explained.  Tom was shocked.  His eyes widened.  "You can't!  Just because you lost to one Gym Leader doesn't mean you have to give up!"  Tom stammered.  "No, Tom.  I am a weak Trainer and don't stand a chance against the other Gym Leaders," Courtney said seriously.  "But you can't-" Tom started.  She stared at him and said, "No.  And I won't change my mind."  Tom shook his head but continued with his dinner.  They walked through the halls and found their room.  The beds were very soft and the two friends fell asleep quickly.  TO BE CONTINUED WITH 4- THE ROD, THE CAVE, AND THE RUMORS…   

Daveguy89- This, I must say, is one of my best fics.  I may or may not continue it because it needs to be so detailed and long to fit what I have already written here and it takes a while to make it perfect.  Hope you like it.


End file.
